Cycling machines are known in the art. In general, a person sits on a seat and faces toward handle bars with legs extending downward. With the feet on respective pedals, the person is able to move his or her legs through a continuous motion. However, shortcomings associated with this type of exercise include a relatively limited range of motion and lack of back support during exercise. The art is also replete with recumbent cycling machines, which provide requisite back support but provide the same limited range of motion. An object of the present invention is to provide an exercise apparatus which provides comfortable back support while facilitating exercise through a continuous path of motion having an extended range.